El Gato Negro
by Scarlet Parade
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga pertenece a una familia de Shinigamis de élite, y es el responsable de la muerte de los padres de Mikan Sakura. 10 años después, ella es enviada a un internado llamado Gakuen Alice, donde comienza a odiar al líder de la banda más famosa y deseada del internado; Natsume. ¿Descubrirá ella quién es en realidad? ¿Es verdad que del amor al odio hay solo un paso?
1. Capítulo 1: Gakuen Alice

_Prólogo_

Era una noche blanca, en la que la luna se mantenía fulgente y misteriosa en el cielo nublado. Hacía frío, las ventanas estaban cubiertas de vaho, y el viento golpeaba con violencia las grandes cristaleras por donde se filtraba un poco de luz a través de las cortinas. Era una noche de muerte.

Un niño de ojos carmesí examinó con detalle el salón de la gran casa. Cuadros lúgubres de paisajes de campo rodeaban las paredes ocupadas en su mayoría por un extenso sofá y sillones de terciopelo rojo colocados estratégicamente en un espacio determinado. A un lado, una gran mesa de póker de un color café oscuro, adornada en el techo con una lámpara de la cual colgaban pequeñas piezas de cristal parecidas a témpanos de hielo. Al mirar la moqueta, que abarcaba la mayor parte de la sala, fueron las pequeñas salpicaduras de aquel líquido escarlata lo que le hicieron al chico recordar su cometido aquella noche.

Había sido un trabajo bastante fácil a decir verdad; acabar con una familia compuesta por el padre, la madre y el hermano mayor, ahora los tres yacían inertes en el frío suelo. Vidas tan cortas, tan frágiles, como un lento y doloroso suspiro. No era muy diferente de las veces anteriores, incluso aquel día le había sobrado algo de tiempo para tomárselo con calma. La práctica y constancia hace al experto.

De pronto, sonó en el pasillo el crujir de la escalera, como si alguien estuviera bajando lentamente. Él se quedó desconcertado, ¿acaso se había olvidado de alguien? Antes de que esa persona desconocida pudiera llegar al comedor, se movió sigiloso como una sombra hasta el lugar de donde provenía el ruido. Allí encontró a una niña de su edad aproximadamente, que le observaba al pie de la escalera con sus dos tiernos y adormecidos ojos. Un par de ojos que reflejaban la inocencia en su estado más puro. Su semblante parecía ser una confusa mezcla entre duda, miedo y desamparo.

Sonó la alarma de un reloj de pared. Medianoche.

Tenía que irse, no podía perder más tiempo allí, la niña no podía haber visto nada, no por su bien. Su deber era acabar con la pequeña y marcharse. De repente, sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, ella se acercó.

-¿Te has perdido? –preguntó con voz temerosa. Realmente parecía delicada como una lágrima. Al ver que él no contestaba, continuó hablando- ¿Cómo te llamas?

La niña no se preocupó en guardar una distancia prudente; él arqueó una ceja sorprendido, el miedo que parecía guardar no era hacia él. No le importaba, de hecho, aquella persona le era completamente indiferente. No tenía ni idea de con quien estaba hablando, pero tampoco la culpaba de ello. La mirada de la pequeña descendió hasta sus manos, y abrió los ojos fuertemente, tomándolas entre las suyas, algo más pequeña.

-¡Que sucias! –exclamó sin levantar demasiado la voz- Vamos a limpiarlas.

Dicho aquello, arrastró al joven por un largo pasillo que conectaba con la cocina, y lo condujo hasta el baño de relucientes paredes blancas. A penas había una rejilla como ventanita, pero era suficiente como para que la luz que se colaba por ella dejara vislumbrar las siluetas de los presentes. La chica abrió el grifo y dejó el agua correr libremente, mientras le obligaba a acercar sus manos frías como el hielo y le ayudaba a limpiarlas arduamente con jabón. Al niño de ojos inyectados en sangre le pareció bastante curioso, observar las acciones de ella, e incluso divertido. Después, sin articular palabra, lo llevó hasta la escalera tomado de la mano, y los dos subieron tan rápido como ella exigía.

Por un solo pasillo, se encontraban tan solo tres dormitorios, y la joven tomó el de la derecha, el más cercano. Cuando abrió la puerta, un escenario infantil le hizo quedarse completamente maravillado, podía decirse que pocas veces había visto algo como aquello. Peluches enormes amontonados al pie de la cama, una pared rosa palo que contrastaba con las cortinas de un matiz más fuerte, una mesa con papeles y pinturas de los más variados colores, y un tren verde de madera que recorría una larga vía alrededor de toda la habitación. Los juguetes guardados en el arcón ni mencionarlos. Las estanterías estaban constituidas por tres largos estantes, uno de ellos atesoraba los libros infantiles y los otros dos restantes servían de sustento para las raras muñecas raras de porcelana. Aquella familia debía tener mucho dinero, aunque él tampoco debía quejarse, por supuesto.

Una hora después de medianoche.

-No quiero jugar sola –declaró la niña, dejando a entender el por qué le había traído hasta allí-. Tampoco quiero dormir, no me gusta la oscuridad, es aburrido dormir –hizo un mohín, disgustada. Se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, en señal de silencio-. No podemos hacer ruido, mis padres todavía duermen.

No tenía ni idea, de alguna manera eso lo alivió, ya que tampoco habría pruebas de lo que había pasado. No tenía que saberlo jamás.

Sin más dilaciones, se sentó junto a ella y jugó con todas aquellas cosas que reclaman su atención, por simple curiosidad a pesar de su apatía. Aquello era ser un niño corriente, molesto y tedioso; de todas maneras tampoco estaba tan mal.

De pronto, en su mente cayó como una maza la realidad que lo golpeaba cada instante que tomaba en aquel descanso inoportuno. Dos horas después de la medianoche. Se levantó, sacudió sus ropas y se dirigió a la ventana, dedicándole una última mirada indiferente a la cría, que le observaba con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada como un pequeño búho. Dio un salto desde el jardín trasero, y desapareció entre la espesa niebla nocturna.

_Capítulo 1- Gakuen Alice_

_El oscuro príncipe se encontraba sentado sobre su trono de hielo, sosteniendo una rosa roja como la sangre, como un cuervo que extiende sus dos alas negras imponentes en el aire. Sus ojos, de color carmesí, descargaban belleza, y las comisuras de sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa de complicidad…_

_**-**_Y tenía la cabeza más grande que un melón –Mikan, una chica de unos 15 años, suspiró resignada y se acostó sobre la mesa enterrando el rostro entre sus brazos. Como las anteriores veces, tiró el quinto papel a la basura. Era imposible, definitivamente lo suyo no era el dibujo. A pesar de sus múltiples esfuerzos por representar al chico tan extraño con el que había soñado varias veces no era capaz, no solo por su poca mano para la pintura, sino también por lo poco que recordaba de aquellos sueños espontáneos en los que no recordaba la imagen clara de las personas con las que soñaba.

Hoy empezaba en un nuevo internado, en una nueva ciudad; no le gustaban aquellos cambios, y obviamente estaba muy nerviosa. Era una zona bastante lluviosa y gris, una ciudad de grandes edificios en medio de una zona totalmente urbana y poco conocida para ella, una chica acostumbrada a las villas. Desde que había estado viviendo en un pequeño pueblo de campo con su abuelo sabía que él siempre había querido alejarse. Le asustaba la idea de tener que ir a un internado, ya que eso significaba que vería menos tiempo al abuelo, pero incluso él necesitaba un respiro.

Se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla de escritorio mientras se calzaba las botas; luego bajó a desayunar. Como siempre, el viejo se encontraba sentado con su periódico del día y su taza de café humeante, mientras movía sus ojos cansados de un lado al otro. Mikan le dio los buenos días y tomó sus cereales de miel con leche fría como todas las mañanas, mientras le daba pataditas a la pata de la mesa para calmar los nervios. El abuelo le pidió que parase.

Habían pasado ya diez años, no, diez años y tres meses desde la muerte de sus padres. Procuraba no hablar de eso, incluso pensarlo, porque sabía lo doloroso que resultaba para los dos. Un terrible accidente acabó con la vida de sus dos progenitores, cosa de la que no paró de hablarse en todo el pueblo durante varios días. Huérfana. Aquella palabra sonaba algo mal, quizá no hiriente, pero innecesaria.

-Es tu primer día –dijo el hombre de pelo blanco levantando un poco la vista, para romper el hielo, atravesando los ahora distantes pensamientos de la chica-, ¿estás nerviosa?

-No –sonrió ella tímidamente-, quiero decir sí; quiero decir, ¿debería estarlo?

Su abuelo le dedicó una ronca carcajada contagiosa. Negó con la cabeza remarcando las múltiples arrugas del cuello – Por lo que veo sí estás nerviosa, Mikan. No te preocupes, te irá muy bien, ya lo verás. Eras una niña muy buena y simpática, además te veré los fines de semana.

Otro punto importante. Los fines de semana eran los días oficiales para que los alumnos vieran a sus familiares y salieran un par de días si así lo deseaban. Mikan no iba a poder aguantar la morriña hasta el fin de semana, al menos eso pensaba por el momento. Un colegio no debería ser como una cárcel, no señor, ya no vivían en el siglo diecinueve. Se terminó el tazón de un trago largo, se colgó la mochila al hombro junto con la maleta negra de ruedas en la mano derecha, y después de despedirse de su abuelo tras un largo abrazo cerró la puerta y se fue. El autobús, que realizaba una ruta completa por la zona, esperaba en la parada más cercana a su casa. Corrió bastante para poder llegar a tiempo, y entró jadeando tras entregar el tíquet al conductor. El interior del autobús estaba atestado de gente, y una señora gorda de culo enorme estaba aplastando a la pobre Mikan contra el cristal cercano a la entrada. Ella suspiró, aquello era exasperante, el ajetreo era tedioso para alguien que no estaba tan acostumbrado; aún no sabía cómo no se había quedado sin maleta por la cantidad de personas.

Cuando por fin se bajó en la cuarta parada, besó el suelo, respirando aliviada de haberse librado de la molesta mujer. ¿Qué camino debía tomar ahora? Se la jugó, y fue por la derecha ante la complicada bifurcación. Fue un alivio ver la gran fachada del internado de frente después de cruzar la primera esquina. No había mucha gente en la entrada, de hecho, hasta los últimos ya estaban entrando. Miró el reloj nerviosa; efectivamente, llegaba algo tarde el primer día.

Corrió de nuevo todo lo que pudo hasta llegar a la gran verja de hierro, la cual solo cerraban por las tardes. De pronto, algo la sorprendió: las bonitas instalaciones del centro. Había oído hablar sobre ellas, pero jamás había ido a visitarlas. Era una especie de bosque grande, natural, y bien cuidado, rodeado por un camino de piedra en el extremo de la derecha e izquierda del bosque. Posiblemente, uno conducía a las habitaciones y otro a las aulas, pero Mikan no tenía ni idea de cuál llevaba a cuál; realmente odiaba las bifurcaciones. Decidió tomar esta vez el de la izquierda, esperando no equivocarse.

Pasada la primera fuente, la hilera de árboles parecía no acabar nunca, y el camino se hacía completamente eterno, era muy frustrante. A pesar de todo, no podía negar la belleza del paisaje dentro del recinto cerrado. Los pocos alumnos que quedaban caminando junto a ella, la miraban con curiosidad correr como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Por fin, después de unos quince minutos llegó a unas escaleritas de piedra que subían a un edificio bastante grande: las clases. Sí, debían ser aquellas, podía vislumbrarse desde allí las ventanas de las salas de profesores en lo más alto. Infló los pulmones de aire y entró con decisión. Nada fuera de lo normal, solo cabía destacar el recibidor de la entrada, con otra fuente diferente a las anteriores, plantas, y al fondo puertas de cristal transparentes. El suelo era blanco, un blanco apagado bastante relajante. Al fondo podía verse un poco del comienzo de los pasillos.

Mikan paró, jadeante, inclinándose un poco y apoyando las manos en sus rodillas; estaba algo desorientada. No tardó en encontrar a un profesor, que estaba de pie como una estatua de mármol leyendo un impecable papel. Su expresión parecía seria, concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que ella se acercó despacio y con educación.

-Perdone, me llamo Sakura Mikan y soy nueva aquí, ¿puede decirme dónde está mi clase por favor?

EL hombre levantó la vista y sonrió tan tiernamente que sorprendió mucho a la chica. Él había sido la fiel demostración de que las apariencias engañan, ya que, por lo visto, en ese instante tenía un rostro tan amable y sincero que podría deslumbrar el mismísimo sol.

-¿Sakura Mikan? Oh, sí, sé quién eres –contestó revisando el papel una vez más-. De hecho, yo soy tu tutor, puedes llamarme Narumi. Acompáñame y te conduciré a tu clase, por favor. Ven, ven.

Mikan asintió encantada. Narumi… parecía alguien tan cordial, y por no hablar de las palabras tan cariñosas que utilizaba para hablar, hacían sentirte muy acogido. Por primera vez allí, en el rostro de lla se dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; se estaba sintiendo aceptada, todo parecía ir de lujo. Pero aquello no duraría eternamente…

Después de recorrer dos largos pasillos con puertas numeradas con un cartelito, llegaron a una en la que finalmente Narumi se detuvo. Mikan lo agradeció, pero por otra parte su pulso se aceleró, y sintió un fuerte nudo en el estómago por los nervios. El profesor colocó una mano firmemente en el hombro de la chica para transmitirla firmeza e intentar tranquilizarla un poco, luego, tomó un largo suspiro y abrió. Se podía oír a sus compañeros hablar desde fuera.

Cuando entró Narumi, algunos se callaron, y otros siguieron charlando y riendo en bajito. La nueva bajó la mirada, algo tímida, aunque realmente luego no fuera esa clase de chicas. Todos siguieron sus movimientos hasta la pizarra, donde el profesor se sentó en la mesa y comenzó con la presentación de la joven.

-Chicos –pidió atención con un par de palmadas-, ella es Sakura Mikan, una nueva estudiante transferida. Estará con nosotros a partir de hoy, trátenla bien, ¿sí?

-Encantada –ella se inclinó un poco, educadamente.

Los demás siguieron a lo suyo cuando terminó aquella pequeña introducción. Ella se sentó en el único sitio libre, al lado de una chica de semblante serio, con el cabello corto como un chico que leía en silencio. Mikan la observó con curiosidad, sin que su compañera levantara la vista del libro. En cuanto Narumi ordenó abrir los libros de texto, los alumnos empezaron a hacer cada uno lo que quería, ignorando al pobre hombre al cual le caía una gotita de sudor frío por la cabeza. ¿Qué clase de comportamiento era aquel? ¿Acaso no sabía que el profesor había entrado por la puerta? ¡Inaceptable, totalmente inaceptable! Unos lanzaban cosas, otros hablaban… la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y todos se giraron en aquella dirección. Un chico de fieros ojos color carmesí hizo su aparición en la sala, y de pronto la clase entera guardó silencio absoluto por unos instantes.

-Are Are, Natsume, llegas tarde –dijo Narumi con una sonrisa a pesar de la mirada gélida que le lanzó el chico, el cual no dijo nada. Le dieron los buenos días hasta que se sentó al fondo de la clase, con las manos en los bolsillos y las piernas apoyadas encima de la mesa, sin ningún tipo de educación. La juerga en la clase comenzó y los chicos se agruparon felizmente en torno al recién llegado, el cual se sentaba al lado de un chico rubio bastante guapo. Mikan miró hacia un lado, su compañera seguía leyendo tranquilamente, ignorando todo a su alrededor. ¿Cómo demonios era capaz? Era imposible soportar a aquellos idiotas comportándose como querían, ¿es que acaso no tenían ningún respeto por el profesor?

Observó a las chicas acercarse también al del pupitre del fondo, ¿cómo era su nombre? Todas tenían cara de bobas, y le decían cosas a las que él se mantenía indiferente, ¿qué se había creído ese arrogante?

-Si te molesta lo mejor es que lo ignores –le consejo con voz neutra su compañera, sin mirarla. Parecía que le hubiese leído la mente-, el de allí es el líder de todos esos monos, así que no vas a conseguir nada.

Mikan no aguantaba más aquel ambiente, así que se levantó con un fuerte estruendo y se dirigió hacia el joven de expresión peligrosa, el supuesto "líder". Dio un golpe con la palma de la mano sobre la mesa, a lo que todos se quedaron desconcertados.

-¡Basta ya! Tú –exclamó señalando al llamado Natsume-, ¿quién te has creído que eres llegando así con esa actitud. Si eres el líder de estos idiotas, haz que paren para que podamos empezar de una vez la clase.

Hubo un silencio mortal e incomodo en todo el aula, nadie dijo nada, todos miraron a Natsume inmediatamente para comprobar su reacción. Él arqueó una ceja, creyendo no haber oído bien, además de no tener ni idea de quién era esa chica. Mikan masculló algo en voz baja con enfado y se sentó en su sitio. Todos la miraron enfadados, sobre todo las chicas, ¿quién se había creído la nueva para hablarle así al gran Huuya Natsume? No tenía ni idea de en qué lío se acababa de meter.

Narumi por fin pudo comenzar la clase sin más interrupciones, ya que todos estuvieron bastante entretenidos en observar de mala manera a la nueva y mandarle amenazas en forma de notitas que recibía continuamente. En tan solo unos segundos, había conseguido que comenzaran a odiarla por su osadía; aunque, por suesto, no pensaba quedarse callada. Eso era la guerra.

Llegó la hora de la comida, justo en el momento en el que Mikan iba a sentarse sola en un sitio del comedor, un chico rubio de gafas de aspecto frágil se acercó a ella. Mikan se puso a la defensiva, frunciendo el ceño, y le sacó la lengua de mala gana.

-Si me vas a criticar por lo de esta mañana, es mejor que te lo ahorres.

-¡No, no! –el chico negó efusivamente con la cabeza, nervioso- Al contrario…yo… me parece bien. Así no había forma de que Narumi-sensei pudiera dar clase, pero yo no me atrevía a decir nada… -él bajó la cabeza avergonzado, a lo que la chica sonrió amablemente.

-Me llamo Sakura Mikan, pero puedes llamarme Mikan. ¿Quieres sentarte a comer conmigo?

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! –el muchacho sonrió torpemente- Yo me llamo Tobita Yuu, soy el delegado de la clase –ambos se sentaron en una mesa vacía y algo solitaria. Luego, bajó un poco la voz -. Me parece muy valiente lo que has hecho hoy, de verdad. Me he quedado asombrado.

-No es nada –respondió Mikan sinceramente. Desde un principio, no parecía pensar que la gente se había tomado tan enserio lo que dijo a primera hora-. De todas maneras, ¿por qué tanto revuelo? ¿Quién es ese chico?

El delegado se ajustó las gafas perplejo. Luego, tomó uno de los panecillos de su bandeja y lo mordisqueó por los bordes, sin mucha hambre. También probó la sopa y la carne, pero aunque no parecieron gustarle mucho comió sin rechistar.

-Se nota que eres nueva –hizo una pausa corta-. Él es Natsume Hyuuga, el líder del grupo que manda en el internado. Puedes darte por muerto si vas contra ellos, es la ley del más fuerte, puedes comprobarlo tú misma. Dicen que él solo derrotó a un grupo de chicos mayores el año pasado. Su familia vive a las afueras, y tienen bastante dinero, pero no lo sabemos ya que Ruka es el único que fue a su casa.

-¿Ruka? –interrogó Mikan haciendo memoria- ¿Ese chico rubio que se sienta a su lado? –Tobita asintió. ¿Con que ese era el nombre del muchacho tan guapo que había visto fugazmente en clase? Ruka… se sonrojó levemente, intentando ocultarlo enseguida. Sus pensamientos fueron repentinamente interrumpidos de nuevo.

Un grupo constituido por cinco chicos apareció en el comedor. Las chicas suspiraban como bobaliconas, y el murmullo de la multitud se hizo más general.

-Son ellos –susurraban algunos en voz baja, observándoles disimuladamente. Mikan hizo una mueca de resignación cuando vio a ese tal Natsume adelantarse y buscar con la mirada la mesa donde comían habitualmente. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan frustrante? No todos los del grupo guardaban una expresión tan fría como la del de ojos carmesí, de hecho, Mikan se fijó en alguien en especial. Ruka. Parecía un chico maduro y tierno, que de repente hizo a su corazón ir más deprisa. ¿Acaso existía de verdad el amor a primera vista? Pero claro, también había otras tantas chicas que iban detrás de él, con eso cavaría su tumba ya del todo.

-Natsume, Ruka, Kitsuneme, Kokoro y Tsubasa Andou –informó Tobita de pronto-. Esos son sus nombres.

Cuando pasaron por su lado, el chico de ojos carmesí tan solo le dirigió una mirada seria y apática a Mikan y continuó andando. Ella se sonrojó al ver al rubio pasar por su lado, por lo que agachó la cabeza, hasta que alguien tiró un poco de salsa en su falda. Un chico de cabello revuelto y rubio al que no conocía y que pertenecía a ese grupo de tontos, sonrió satisfecho al ver el rostro de ella enojado.

-Huy, lo siento, se me escapó –soltó en tono irónico, sin pudor alguno mientras se reunía en la mesa con los demás, todos en el comedor rieron. La chica se sintió humillada y frunció el ceño. Quería decir algo, quería gritarle de todo, golpearle por su poco respecto, pero se tragó las palabras así como su orgullo e impotencia cuando Tobita le tiró de la manga para que se tranquilizara. Tenía que mantener la calma, no quería más problemas por perder los nervios. Hundió el rostro entre los brazos, apoyándose en la mesa, derrotada.

La situación iba de mal en peor, por aquella tontería, ahora la tenían como muñequito de burlas, eso no era nada justo. Todo era culpa de ese idiota llamado Natsume. Su nuevo amigo de gafas intentó consolarla, pero ella era alguien fuerte, y afirmó estar perfectamente bien, aquello no la superaría nunca. Se lo dejaría claro a todo el mundo; no tenían ni idea de quién era.

o-o-o-o

El timbre que daba por finalizadas las clases tocó para alivio de todos, después de una tortuosa clase de gimnasia. Las chicas se reunieron en su vestuario, y Mikan fue a buscar sus zapatillas de uniforme a las taquillas, como todo el mundo. Cuando abrió la suya, palpó el frío metal de dentro y se preocupó al ver que allí no estaban. Buscó bien, en su mochila, por debajo de los bancos, pero nada.

-¿Buscas esto? –preguntó una voz a su espalda. Se giró apretando los puños, temiéndose lo peor; aún así debía mantenerse impasible. Era un chico de pelo muy corto, con un par de amigos, le alivió saber que ninguno era del grupo de antes. Mikan se acercó acentuando su enfado, intentando alcanzar los zapatos. El chico, llamado Mochiage, la esquivó y le dio un empujón que hizo que cayera al suelo. Luego, le tiró las zapatillas con desidia- Esto es solo una advertencia de parte de todos. Cosas peores te pasarán si no cierras esa boquita; no vuelvas a levantarle la voz a Natsume.

Eso había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso. Se levantó con furia y, después de calzarse, se marchó en dirección contraria. Oh, no iba a aguantar aquello más, había llegado demasiado lejos, no tenían derecho a amenazarla.

Allí estaba él, en las taquillas cercanas a la salida, con los demás. Natsume miró en su dirección, al igual que los demás, observando cómo se acercaba hecha una fiera. Se puso en frente del chico y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho; no le tenía miedo.

-¿Acaso piensas que por todo lo que me hagan tus secuaces voy a pedirte perdón? –preguntó retóricamente- ¡Te equivocas Natsume Hyuuga! Yo no me doy por vencida nunca, es más, no me arrepiento de lo que hice esta mañana. ¡Esto es la guerra!

Antes de que pudiera decir más, Natsume perdió la paciencia y le agarró de pelo, sujetándola contra las taquillas. Era molesta, demasiado, ya era hora de callarla. Los demás retrocedieron.

-No te metas en mi camino –advirtió brevemente, con los ojos entrecerrados-. Si sigues molestándome seré yo quien me encargue de darte tu merecido, lunares. Nos vamos.

Dejando a una perpleja y asustada Mikan allí, la banda se fue sin añadir nada más, siguieron a Natsume que parecía haberse enfadado. Y lo que más lo enojaba era el comportamiento tan obcecado de aquella chica temeraria, que parecía darle igual todo; él odiaba que lo molestasen. Mikan se quedó pensativa, espera, ¿le había llamado lunares a ella? Poco tardó en darse cuenta del por qué, y se puso roja como un tomate.

-¡PERVERTIDO! –gritó a todo volumen, aunque posiblemente ya no le oyera. No se daría por vencida, había hecho una promesa, terminaría con ese imbécil. En la guerra, todo vale.


	2. Capítulo 2: Culpable

_ Capítulo 2- Compañeros_

Mikan estaba agotada, literalmente. Había sido un día ajetreado, en el que las cosas, aparte de parecer ir mal, habían pasado demasiado rápido. En un segundo pasó a ser la molesta de la clase, y el primer día; solo faltaba esperar a que le pusieran más etiquetas sin sentido. Le frenaría los pies a esa pequeña dictadura, aunque cayera en el intento.

Buscó las llaves de la habitación que le habían asignado en el bolsillo de la chaqueta color café claro. Ya estaba atardeciendo, y los últimos resplandores del día ya se ahogaban tras el horizonte. Mikan abrió la puerta con cansancio, preguntándose qué clase de friki le habría tocado como compañera de habitación. No perdió tiempo en entrar, nunca lo reconocería pero las sombras que se formaban en el pasillo le daban algo de miedo. Se llevó una grata sorpresa: sentada en la cama, estaba la misma chica que se sentaba a su lado, arreglando las piezas de lo que parecía ser una especie de robot.

-¡H-Hola! –saludó Mikan contenta de ver una cara conocida- ¡Que sorpresa! Creo que eres mi nueva compañera de habitación, esto… ¿Cómo era tu nombre?

-Hotaru, Hotaru Imai –respondió ella impasible-. Cállate y no molestes, baka, necesito concentración.

La recién llegada casi se cae de espaldas al oír aquello. ¿Acaso la había llamado idiota? ¿Otra más al servicio del señor Hyugga? Suspiró y rodó los ojos; esta vez ni siquiera merecía la pena decir nada, así que fue a sacar las cosas de la maleta y guardarlas en los cajones. Mikan siempre había sido muy desordenada, y por lo que se podía observar, apenas era capaz de organizarse.

-No creí que ibas a decir lo que dijiste esta mañana –soltó Hotaru, no para romper el hielo, sino porque realmente le picaba la curiosidad. Sus escuetas palabras demostraban que no era demasiado amigable. La castaña se sorprendió, pero frunció ligeramente el ceño por el comentario.

-¿Y qué más da? ¿En serio es tan grave? ¿Acaso no está mal lo que hacen? –Mikan hizo gestos exagerados con los brazos para darle más confianza a su hipótesis.

-Que esté mal no significa que lo mejor no sea ignorarles –la chica de pelo castaño no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Sólo ignorarles? ¿Acaso no era eso demasiado egoísta? Vaya mujer más independiente. Mikan tan solo resopló exageradamente, tomando una bocanada de aire, y negó con la cabeza decepcionada. Su compañera no se movió un ápice, ¿cuál era su problema?

-¡Tengo una idea! –exclamó la nueva tras unos minutos silencios de reflexión. Por primera vez, Hotaru se volteó hacia ella interrogante, sin saber a lo que se refería- ¿Sabes? Creo que a ti no te agrada demasiado Natsume, y a Tobita tampoco le parece bien lo que están haciendo. Yo he pensado… bueno…. ¡¿Por qué no formamos un grupo?! La unión hace la fuerza, así no podrán con nosotros.

La joven tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no golpearla por la estupidez que acababa de decir, era para reírse. ¿Acababa de conocerla y ya le estaba pidiendo formar un grupo para contrarrestar la mala educación del señor dictador Natsume Hyugga? Lo único que observaba de Mikan fue la poca madurez, y lo molesta y chillona que era; aunque rebuscando en el fondo –muy en el fondo- parecía una buena persona sin más intenciones que hacer amigos. Pero, al fin y al cabo, Hotaru era Hotaru.

-No –soltó seca y amargamente. La otra hizo un mohín-, me niego.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que no te importa callar tus derechos? Las mujeres somos luchadoras –protestó la del pelo largo. En ese momento, no le importaba en absoluto quien la oyera discurrir pensamientos sin ton ni son.

-Dramatizas demasiado –enfatizó la otra. _"También eres muy gritona" _Omitió aquellas palabras, las pensaba, pero ni si quiera merecía la pena hacer mención. Después, pensó un poco mejor; quizá podría salir beneficiada de la situación y todo-. Está bien, me pienso unirme a tu estúpido grupo con dos condiciones.

A Mikan se le dibujó una amplia sonrisa en los labios antes de la palabra "condiciones"- ¿De qué se trata? Soy toda oídos.

-Bien –continuó-. Mi primera condición es que salgas de aquí y dejes de molestarme. La segunda… vas a ser mi detective personal.

La castaña arqueó una ceja, confundida y se rascó la cabeza. Pensaba que su petición sería más del tipo: hazme los deberes por una semana. Todo, menos aquello.

-¿Qué se supone que tiene que hacer un detective personal?

Hotaru le entregó una caja blanca precintada. Dentro había una cámara negra de fotos normal, algo pequeña, y con una cinta para atarla a la muñeca. Mikan la exploró mirándola por todos los lados por si contenía algo maravilloso o expectante, como en aquellas películas policiacas. Nada, era una cámara normal y corriente.

-Quiero que investigues algo sobre Natsume, algo con lo que poder molestarle y extorsionarle –respondió con un trasfondo maléfico en sus intenciones-. Hasta ahora poco se sabe más allá de cómo es en el internado. Quiero que le sigas hasta su casa y tomes muchas fotos.

Mikan vaciló. Realmente quería ser amiga de aquella chica, e incluso ponerle límites al gran Hyugga, pero espiar estaba mal o al menos eso le decía su conciencia. Hotaru daba algo de miedo, es algo desequilibrado tener intenciones de extorsionar a alguien, o por lo menos retorcido –muy retorcido-. Pero bueno, no era su problema, tampoco pensaba acercarse mucho, solo lo suficiente para conseguir algo que le fuese útil a su nueva posible amiga.

-D-De acuerdo… pero a cambio de eso, formarás parte de nuestro grupo –la castaña extendió la mano para cerrar el trato. La otra correspondió el gesto con desgana y por corto tiempo. Mikan no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecha, había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba en un principio- ¿Cuándo tiempo tengo para todo esto?

-Un mes, ni un día más ni un día menos. Ten en cuenta que no solo son las fotos, también tienes que conseguir algo de información, me da igual como lo hagas.

Era justo, un mes era más que suficiente para saber _algo más de lo que sabían todos_ sobre aquella misteriosa persona de ojos escarlata. Ya se las arreglaría para conseguir todo sin tener que acercarse mucho a ese arrogante líder de una banda de monos-marionetas. ¡Oh Hotaru, espera, Hotaru!

o-o-o-o

Mikan, cumpliendo una de las dos condiciones de aquella chica tan rara, había terminado de ordenar y se había marchado, cerrando suavemente la puerta. ¿En qué iba a invertir ahora todo aquel tiempo libre? Debía buscarse algún hobbie, así que fue a buscar a Yuu para hacer algo juntos. Lo encontró en la biblioteca, estudiando cosas extrañas y complicadas que su compañera no lograba entender.

-¡Yuu! –le saludó efusivamente, informando de su llegada. Él se sobresaltó y se llevó rápidamente el dedo índice a los lados, en señal de silencio. Mikan se disculpó, y con la excusa de tener que contarle algo importante lo sacó fuera arrastras, a lo que el pobre delegado no pudo rechistar. Realmente la tranquilidad era agradable, pero ella era una de las primeras amigas que tenía, y no cabía duda de que era muy enérgica y directa- ¿Sabes qué? ¡He conseguido que Hotaru acepte formar parte de nuestro grupo! –anunció mientras caminaban por los campos exteriores. El pobre chico estaba confundido.

-¿Qué grupo?

-El que seremos a partir de ahora, si estamos unidos seremos más fuertes. ¿Quieres que te dejen de llamar nerd en las clases no? –Yuu intentó ocultar su sonrojo porque incluso la propia joven, llevando solo un día allí, sabía el "apodo" que tenía- Aunque, por lo que veo, por el momento necesitamos más gente…

-Y-Yo sí, ¡quiero que dejen de llamarme así!… aunque no estoy muy seguro de que esto ayude –opinó sinceramente, el grupo de Natsume ganaba por una mayoría aplastante de personas a su favor-. ¿Estás segura de que Imai ha aceptado venirse con nosotros? No sé, ella no es así, no le gusta congeniar demasiado con la gente, y menos que acepte así de buenas sin obtener nada a cambio.

Todos sabían que Hotaru era un genio, una alumna brillante y destacada en el internado. Pero, entre los demás, no solo destacaba por su inteligencia, sino por su frialdad, su modo tan chocante y directo de decir las cosas y su capacidad para guardar la calma. No es que no tuviera muchos amigos, es que tampoco los quería.

-Sí, de hecho, me ha puesto una condición –Mikan hizo gestos con sus dedos-. Voy a investigar sobre él.

Yuu miró a la chica como si hubiera dicho algo extraño, y negó con la cabeza. Espiar al de ojos carmesí no era una buena idea, y menos si él lo averiguaba, odiaba a muerte a la gente persistente e impertinente. En el fondo, el delegado no quería tener nada que ver, no por no ayudar a Mikan, sino por las consecuencias malas que aquel plan podría traer. Pero, al fin y al cabo, arrastrado por ella, iba a resignarse a participar. Después de todo, era la primera chica que no babeaba por el grupo dominante en el internado, y sobre todo por el arrogante príncipe.

-Tengo que averiguar cosas sobre Hyugga que les sean útiles a Hotaru –soltó la muchacha como lo más corriente del mundo.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! –Mikan le tapó apresuradamente la boca al de gafas, temiendo que la gente comenzara a mirarles extraño- ¿Te has vuelto loca? –susurró de nuevo- Si Natsume se entera estamos muertos, muertos del todo.

La castaña hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano y sonrió indiferentemente. Nunca más iba a tener miedo de ese imbécil, y menos delante de nadie. Pero aquellos ojos inyectados en sangre… era como si ya los hubiera visto en alguna parte lejana, demasiado lejana. Como si ya los conociera de algo, y tuviera algo pendiente con ellos. Yuu suspiró derrotado, siempre acababa cediendo a pesar de todo, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo ahora?

-¿Qué dijiste? –una voz se escuchó a lo lejos, y los dos voltearon en esa dirección, corriendo hacia aquellas palabras que parecían haber sonado como una amenaza. Y allí distinguió de nuevo al descarado que le quitó sus zapatillas en gimnasia como venganza, intimidando a una niña de su altura, con el cabello liso. La chica estaba un tanto gordita, no demasiado, y tenía un aspecto frágil. ¿Cómo se atrevían a meterse con ella esos sin escrúpulos? ¡Menudos cobardes! Antes de intervenir, Mikan observó algo más: una joven de melenita bastante hermosa sonreía triunfante junto con un grupito de amigas al lado. La castaña apretó los dientes ante aquella injusticia e hizo un ademán de intervenir. Algo agarró a la chica del brazo; era Yuu, quien negó con la cabeza seriamente. La chica hizo caso omiso y se acercó con grandes zancadas.

-¡Hey! –interrumpió. Todos se giraron a mirarla sorprendidos, sin haberse percatado antes de su lejana presencia. El de gafas se posicionó detrás de ella- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Mochu arqueó una ceja, riendo arrogantemente. Realmente era idiota. Lo peor de todo no era el hecho de que sus sonoras carcajadas eran molestas, sino que además estas eran provocadas exclusivamente por ella. Estaba intentando provocarla, y por muy irritante que fuera, no iba caer en aquel juego tan infantil.

-Mira quien tenemos aquí –escupió con un deje divertido. El grupo de chicas miró a Mikan comprender, pero con cierto desdén-. La misma que se enfrentó a Natsume-sama hoy. ¿Vienes a pedir perdón? Igual es un poco tarde.

-Oh –la joven bella de melenita por los hombros emitió un sonido divertido al terminar de escuchar las palabras de Mochu. Observó a la castaña de arriba abajo sin cara de buenos amigos-, con que _tú_ eres esa chica, ¿eh? ¿Quién te has creído que eres? Corren muchos rumores y solo llevas un día aquí, enhorabuena. Aunque he de decir que no son rumores precisamente agradables.

Menuda sabandija. Esa chica no iba a su clase, desde luego, nunca antes la había visto, pero a juzgar por su comportamiento ojalá nunca se hubieran encontrado. Por lo que parecía, era otro típico grupo de niñas tontas con el que hay que convivir quieras o no, personas que harían cualquier cosa si te cruzas en su camino. Escoria.

-No vengo a pedir perdón –les sacó la lengua infantilmente-. De hecho, vengo a deciros que sois unos cobardes por meteros con alguien más indefenso que vosotros. Pero oh, no, no voy a dejar que Hyugga se salga con la suya, la próxima vez veréis… –un gélido viento recorrió el ambiente, tan tenso que podía palparse. La muchacha de pelo liso abrió los ojos desconcertada, realmente era valiente por defenderla; se lo agradeció internamente con un destello en los ojos.

Mochu soltó un bufido exasperado, incluso podría decirse que algo enojado, y la otra chica fulminó a Mikan con la mirada en ese mismo instante, dándole a entender que no iba a tolerar aquella falta de respeto. Pero justo cuando iba a contestar, una imponente voz le interrumpió.

-¿La próxima vez que?

La castaña dio un respingo, y a Yuu le sacudió un frío escalofrío. Desde luego, era un momento _bastante _oportuno. Los dos se giraron y allí estaba, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una ceja arqueada, el príncipe de la arrogancia. Mikan no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y rodar los ojos. Además no venía solo, como no, acompañado siempre de su cuadrilla no vaya a ser que se pierda.

-¡Natsume-sama! –los ojos de las niñas tontas se iluminaron, y la más repelente de ellas se acercó a su lado, sin pegarse demasiado ya que aquello parecía agobiarle. Mikan prefirió no seguirle el juego, y miró hacia otro lado, con repugnancia, exagerando el gesto para que él pudiera percatarse. Aquello provocó una pícara sonrisa.

-De cualquier forma, no importa, fresitas –respondió el de cabello azabache, con voz vacía, mientras pasaba por su lado y con un movimiento de mano levantaba ligeramente su falda, haciendo sonrojar a la pobre joven la cual ya estaba bastante roja de la rabia. Luego, dirigió la mirada hacia los demás indiferentemente- Dejadlo ya, no es importante –los otros asintieron resignándose y encogiéndose de hombros, lo que estaba claro es que por ahora no la dejarían en paz.

-Natsume, hoy tenemos el campo de fútbol para nosotros…

Pudo discernir que la última voz fue de Koko, pero no estaba segura, ya que poco a poco solo se oían débiles voces en la lejanía. Tobita suspiró aliviado de que se hubieran marchado, en ocasiones la mente del pelinegro era impredecible. Mikan maldijo en voz apenas audible, mirando hacia arriba el gran tapiz de árboles que atesoraban detrás un sol cada vez más apagado… estaba atardeciendo. Entrecerró los ojos ante la única cosa que cruzaba su mente: la venganza. Oh, sí, dulce y reconfortante, aunque perversa y malvada. Rendirse era tan simple que estaba fuera de las opciones, y por supuesto, nunca pediría perdón.

-Esto… yo… -de pronto, los dos cayeron en la cuenta; habían estado tan sumidos en sus cavilaciones que se olvidaron de la pobre muchacha de pelo liso que esperaba impaciente e incómoda el momento de hablar. Como si fuera un acto reflejo, esperaron que continuara- ¡Muchas gracias! De verdad, no sabía que decir, tú eres una chica muy valiente…No creí que fueras capaz de decirle esas cosas a Luna Koizumi. Por cierto, me llamo Nonoko.

Yuu cayó en la cuenta: su amiga había metido la pata hasta el fondo. No podía culparla, ya que desconocía quién era Luna Koizumi, pero posiblemente ahora mismo estaba en un problema. Sin embargo, estaba seguro por el poco tiempo que había estado con Mikan, que su mente sería totalmente independiente e indiferente indiferentemente de qué sucediera. Era increíble, el temperamento de la nueva, quizá lo suficiente como para hacer reaccionar de manera diferente aquella vez. La castaña torció la cabeza cual lechuza.

-¿Luna Koizumi? ¿Te refieres a la mujer estúpida de antes? –preguntó realmente intrigada. La otra asintió severamente.

-Sí –prosiguió Tobita, con una gotita de sudor frío deslizándose lentamente por su frente, sonriendo nerviosamente y por compromiso-, parece que tienes algo de mala suerte, Mikan-san.

Le importaba un pimiento, le daba igual quien fuera esa muñeca aparentemente sin cerebro, porque aquel internado parecía seguir ese funcionamiento tan…estresante, regido por personas a las que se las califica por su estatus social. Y, desde luego, ella estaría entre los últimos. ¡Wow! No había terminado aquel día y ya había conocido de mala manera a sus dos temidos enemigos. Dos engreídos en potencia, sobre todo aquel joven de amenazantes y gélidos ojos carmesí. Mikan decidió ignorar toda esa información y cambió de tema.

-Por cierto, Nonoko, he estado pensando, y eres un miembro perfecto para nuestro grupo. No quería decirlo antes, pero ahora estoy segura. ¿Qué dices a eso?

-¿V-Vuestro grupo? –preguntó ella sin comprender del todo. Nunca había estado en un grupo antes.

-Ella ha estado cavilando en crear un grupo de personas para defenderse de Natsume y de alguna forma vencer su "dictadura" –Yuu explicó ajustándose las gafas-. De momento somos ella, Imai y yo.

Al escuchar el nombre de Hotaru, la chica se sorprendió, ya que era extraño oír que la inteligentísima alumna se involucraba en algo que no fuesen sus inventos o cosas raras de su misma producción. Era demasiado independiente, poco social. De pronto, la curiosidad comenzó a recorrer su sistema nervioso.

-Está bien pero… ¿qué tengo que hacer en especial para permanecer ahí?

La pregunta de la nueva posible integrante era una especie de indirecta. Tenía miedo de tener que enfrentarse al joven de cabello azabache y a los demás, no quería peores tratos, los que ya recibía no eran explícitamente de cariño.

-Nada –resolvió la castaña simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros con una leve sonrisa marcada en el rostro-, tan solo es una forma de decir que podemos ser amigos para mantenernos unidos. Ya sabes…

No pudo terminar la frase, fue interrumpida por el delegado –Sí, ya sabemos, "_La unión hace la fuerza_".

o-o-o-o

Los alumnos se sentaron cuando Narumi entró en la clase, pero como era de esperar algunos siguieron charlando. Mikan les fulminó varias veces con la mirada, molesta, pero la ignoraron completamente. Aquel era un nuevo día, donde la gente parecía haberse relajado un poco frente a la nueva alumna, al menos en el inicio de las clases. El profesor le dedicó un cálido gesto amable con la mirada a la castaña, el cual correspondió con ímpetu, y después él comenzó a dar palmadas para que le prestaran atención ya que tenía algo que decir.

-Calmaros chicos –ordenó sosegadamente, con su particular espíritu pacífico-, tengo algo que anunciar. Como sabéis, a nuestra nueva compañera Sakura Mikan aún no se le asignó ninguna pareja o compañero para que le ayude durante su estancia los próximos días –la mencionada escuchó desconcertada, no sabía desde un principio que necesitaba un compañero-. ¿Algún voluntario?

Nadie levantó la mano, algunos miraron hacia otro lado y otros soltaron una risita divertida. Hotaru mantuvo su rostro estoico, como de costumbre, lo que decepcionó a la chica. Yuu a penas levantó la mano con mucha timidez. Narumi suspiró profundamente ante esta incómoda situación.

-Bien, como me temía que podía pasar esto he tomado mi propia decisión, y, viendo que no hay voluntarios, será irrevocable estéis de acuerdo o no. Natsume, tú serás su pareja.

La clase enmudeció, sin habérselo esperado para nada. El joven levantó por primera vez desde que había empezado la clase los ojos de su preciado manga, para dedicarle al profesor una mirada neutral, aparentemente vacía. No le agradaba la idea de tener que cuidar de alguien, pero la idea podía resultar sugestiva. Estar más cerca de la persona a la que es relativamente interesante desesperar, una casualidad mascada con una cruz por el llamado destino inesperado. Tornó la vista hacia ella. Escondía su cabeza en un intenso vaivén entre desconcierto y frustración; el pelinegro casi podía relamer desde allí el cálido hedor de la resignación. Se recostó en su asiento, satisfecho, con una media sonrisa que derrochaba arrogancia.

Los alumnos resoplaron, sorprendidos de que a la novata se le había asignado al de los ojos carmesí como su compañero, así, por azar. Escucharon al chico murmurar un débil _"maestro gay"_ o algo por el estilo, los típicos comentarios que se perdían levemente en el aire. Mikan buscó la mirada de Yuu rápidamente, quien torció un poco el gesto y ladeó la cabeza, dándole a entender que él no podía rebatir aquel dictamen; ella se sintió derrotada.

o-o-o-o

Mikan tuvo que lavarse varias veces la cara antes de despertar de su estado de entumecimiento. Se sentía cansada, ya que cargaba con la pesada realidad de tener a alguien tan terco y superficial como lo era _él_. Se miró vagamente reflejada en el agua del charco que se formó en torno al alcantarillado de la fuente de metal, dándole una patada furiosa al agua propia. Se giró arremangándose con un humor de perros, cuando se chocó de bruces con alguien, que gimió automáticamente. Se disculpó con un murmullo apagado, mientras miraba el rostro de una chica que creía haber visto antes, en algún sitio. Sujetaba unos cuantos almuerzos, en vez de sostener solo el suyo, parecía tener mucha prisa.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó, a lo que la joven escudriñó el origen de la voz, distante, distraída. Se apartó bruscamente. Tenía el pelo corto, bastante bonito, y los ojos de color rubí, preciosos y brillantes.

-Déjame, idiota.

Le sorprendió su respuesta descortés. De pronto recordó quién era: una chica de su clase, que también andaba detrás de la víbora de corazón de hielo. De pronto, un grupo de chicas del fondo gritó su nombre, con un tono de voz enfadado e impaciente, que a oídos de la castaña sonó irritante.

-¡Vamos Sumire! ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte ahí pasmada? ¿Dónde está lo que te hemos pedido? No tengo todo el día para esperarte –habló una chica, la cual pronto supo que era la misma que estuvo el otro día cuando se metieron con Nonoko. Ese despreciable ser de plástico, que iba dejando matices de superioridad. Se preguntó si también ellas habían ofendido a la chica de ojos rubí.

-Oye –intenté ser amable-, ¿te han hecho algo esas chicas? Puedo ayudarte si quieres.

-¡Aparta! –ella rechazó cualquier atisbo de amabilidad- Ellas son mis amigas. No quiero perder el tiempo contigo, pringada.

Y sin más, se fue corriendo. ¿Amigas? Quizá se estaba equivocando pero normalmente no se suele llamar _amigas_ a alguien que te habla con superioridad y te da órdenes, eso se llama manipulación. Amigas no son unas cualquiera que van llamando la atención por enseñar piernas rodeadas de esa "falda" subida de más. Unas busconas interesadas, daban esa impresión. Mikan resopló y se dio la vuelta, negando con la cabeza.

Se lo pensó dos veces antes de ir corriendo a buscar a Hotaru, no quería molestarla si estaba haciendo algo, porque sabía que se enfadaría. La encontró en la habitación, sentada sobre un costado de la cama, leyendo otro pequeño libro de bolsillo con el lomo dorado. Levantó la cabeza como una estatua de mármol que se acomoda sin expresión, la de las coletas le dedicó un gesto intranquilo.

-¿Qué buscas?

-Gracias por el saludo –ironizó Mikan rodando los ojos y mirando la ventana distraídamente. Imai devolvió su atención a las páginas sobre su regazo-. Verás, acabo de encontrarme con una chica –intentó recordar su nombre-… Sumire creo que se llamaba. ¿Sabes quién es?

La castaña caminó hacia una pequeña estantería repleta de libros.

-Sí, de hecho, es extraño que no te hayas fijado. Va con nosotras a clase, y pertenece al grupo de esa furcia Koizumi. Ni si quiera sé por qué esta con ellas –por el tono de voz, su compañera juraría que Hotaru no guarda nada de aprecio hacia esas chicas-. De todas formas, ¿a qué viene el interés?

-Nada en particular, me llamó la atención, simplemente.

-Deja ya de mirar los libros de la estantería, sabes que no estás interesada en nada en particular –sus palabras habían sido directas y tajantes, tan sinceras como el sol y la luna. Era cierto, su interés en el mueble de madera era únicamente por no tener que observar la incómoda y rígida postura de su compañera, que, a pesar de no decir nada, no reclamaba su presencia. Aquello la exasperaba.

Cerró los ojos apesadumbrada, sin contemplaciones, y se dirigió pesadamente a la puerta, la cerró con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, realmente quería ganarse la simpatía de Hotaru. Sumire… había sentido una extraña punzada en el pecho, como si aquel caso solicitara su ayuda, como si sintiera la necesidad de hacer algo por aquella pobre chica que se estaba dejando llevar y arrastrar. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Quién sabe, eso mismo tendría que descubrir.

o-o-o-o

Mikan se relamió los resecos labios con impaciencia. Viernes por la noche. Había pasado una semana desde que comenzó en el internado, una semana bastante movidita y no demasiado buena. Por una parte, había conocido mucho más a la simpática Nonoko, y hecho muy buenas migas con el delegado, a quien últimamente trataba como un secretario o difusor de consejos y no dejaba que se separara de ella. Aunque, sentía que Hotaru se había ablandado un poco, aunque solo fuera una pizca imperceptible, seguía siendo fría con ella, debido a su tosca personalidad. Pero eso no era lo peor; aparte de que no había conseguido nada nuevo sobre Natsume en su fresca investigación, el de ojos carmesí seguía en su empeño por desesperarla, se había convertido en el nuevo juguete de Hyugga, lo que hacía arder de furia a la legendaria Luna y sus amigas, quien obviamente no cesaban de dirigirle miradas de desprecio. Las horas en clase eran horribles, absurdas, incluso los amigos del joven de pelo azabache se habían puesto a su lado en torno a Natsume para burlarse de ella, mientras él dirigía el acometido con sus estresantes sonrisas arrogantes.

Mientras recordaba acontecimientos, Mikan sintió el calor de la noche recorrer las oscuras columnas de la entrada de la academia, y la sombra que proyectaban. De pronto, le vino a la mente su nueva y extraña relación con Sumire, una chica que mostraba una fachada de antipatía y frialdad, pero que en realidad notaba su calidez solo en ocasiones. Y es que, durante esos días, le había costado bastante poder acercarse a ella sin que la llamase _bicho raro._

_La tarde había caído sobre los jardines que comprendían toda la zona residencial del internado. Allí, dentro de uno de los inmensos pabellones deportivos, se encontraba Mikan, que se había citado con Nonoko y Yuu para estudiar juntos. Se deslizó ágilmente por los pasillos adornados con vitrinas cristalinas y estanterías con relucientes trofeos, con el ruido sordo de sus propios pasos. Hasta que lo oyó. Un gemido lastimero, sollozos, provenían de la sala de al lado, donde se encontraba la solitaria cancha de baloncesto que estaba completamente vacía ese momento._

_La castaña al principio vaciló, pero luego caminó decidida hacia los llantos apagados y los hipidos. Se encontró con una joven de hinchados y cristalinos ojos rubí, en un rincón al lado de la bolsa de las pelotas, llorando en silencio. Mikan torció el gesto sin saber qué hacer; sabía que si se acercaba Sumire iba a rechazar su ayuda, pero tampoco podía abandonarla._

_-¿Qué ha pasado? –se atrevió a preguntar por aquel entonces, acercándose lentamente._

_-No estoy obligada a contártelo –respondió, con voz entrecortada, mientras abrazaba sus piernas._

_-Sé que no lo estas, pero, ¿acaso tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer? Yo no voy a contar nada, y, aunque sé que no te caigo demasiado bien, siempre puedes desahogarte._

_Las palabras de la muchacha de iris marrones sonaron sinceras, reconfortantes, y guardaban tanta verdad que Sumire sintió un extraño pinchazo en el pecho. Sin embargo, guardó silencio, haciendo un caso ciego a su orgullo._

_-Fueron ellas, ¿verdad? –se aventuró Mikan de nuevo, conociendo perfectamente el motivo de sus lágrimas. La verdad es que, los últimos días había estado observándola bastante, y sabía que Luna Koizumi la trataba bastante mal, ya que estaba segura de que la tenía mucha envidia._

_-Tú no entiendes nada…_

_Mikan se encogió de hombros, con una tímida sonrisa. A Sumire le entraron ganas de llorar de nuevo, y esta vez, la chica de las braguitas de lunares la abrazó delicadamente, sorprendiéndose de que la otra no opuso resistencia como en otras ocasiones haría. Y así pasaron los minutos, en silencio, sin decir nada la una a la otra. Y ahí, después de que el último torrente de lágrimas recorriera aquellos cansados ojos verdes, se levantaron y fue la primera vez que sus labios se curvaron en una dudosa sonrisa dedicada a Mikan. Juraría que su boca también murmuró un débil "gracias", pero, si lo hizo, a penas pudo escucharlo. Desde esa tarde, Sumire había conseguido abrirse un poco más con ella, aunque sabía que no del todo, había sido un paso enorme._

_Entonces comprendió que tras esos ojos verdosos que solo mostraban recelo, se escondía algo más profundo._

Mikan suspiró y levantó la mirada del asfalto. Se encontraba en una fila de columnas más estrecha y escondida que el resto, que acompañaba a la lúgubre decoración que rodeaba el pórtico central unos cuantos metros más allá. Se colocó sus coletas de mala manera. De pronto, se oye un golpe sordo, bastante fuerte, como si alguien hubiese caído al suelo tras un estruendo algo lejano.

Mikan se quedó estática en su sitio y contuvo el aliento. Tenía miedo, se supone que en esa zona no había nadie. Ajustó la vista intentando ver más lejos de lo que la oscuridad le permitía, hasta que, cerca del frondoso bosque que rodeaba el camino hacia todos los edificios del internado, divisó dos figuras. La castaña se acercó un poco más, silenciosa, quedándose detrás de una columna. Eran dos personas, una de ellas iba vestida de negro, y, la otra con ropa normal. El segundo, que parecía un adulto, yacía en el suelo con el ceño fruncido, mascullando cosas en voz baja y mirando hacia arriba, al chico que iba de negro, el cual estaba de pie ejerciendo presión con el pie sobre su pecho. En los ojos del herido se discernía el miedo y la incertidumbre, pero no gritó aunque su respiración era bastante agitada. Mikan tornó aún más la vista, muy asustada, para ver la cara del agresor. Al principio, creyó haber visto mal, pero, más tarde, lo que parecía imposible lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos: el hombre empezó a arder bajo unas llamas que parecían tener un color dorado muy brillante, lejos de los matices que tenía el fuego natural, y de un pestañeo a otro, el cuerpo desapareció sin dejar rastro. Mikan guardó una exclamación de auténtico pavor, ¿qué narices era todo aquello?

Pero, ah, no, eso no había sido lo peor. De un momento a otro, cuando el asesino volvió la cabeza hacia su dirección pude reconocerle perfectamente: Natsume Hyugga.

Y había otra cosa que la de las coletas pudo distinguir. Su mirada. No era la mirada brillante y desafiante de siempre, sino una vacía, sin emoción alguna. Sin ningún tipo de brillo y totalmente opaca. Mikan quiso gritar, pero sus fuerzas flaquearon; se sentía como una pobre gacela en medio de un enjambre de leopardos hambrientos. Corrió, corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron, sin rumbo fijo.

Solo paró cuando estuvo cien por cien segura de que él no la había seguido.


	3. Capítulo 3: Fugitiva

_Capítulo 3- Fugitiva_

-¿Mikan? ¿Me estás escuchando? –preguntó Nonoko, desesperada, haciendo gestos con ambas manos ante la mirada perdida y lejana de la castaña. Ésta, por fin comenzó a escucharla, como si acabase de despertar de una especie de trance.

-¿Eh? ¿Sí?

-¿Sí a qué? –Yuu movió la cabeza negativamente, masajeándose la sien- Llevas distraída desde por la mañana, ¿ha pasado algo?

Es cierto, desde esa misma mañana, la alegre niña de coletas estaba preocupada, ida. Y aquello no era normal, siendo un sábado por la tarde libre, donde sus menores preocupaciones eran los estudios; eso estaba empezando a extrañar a sus dos amigos. Mikan quería contar lo que había visto el viernes por la noche, expresar el miedo y la angustia de haber presenciado algo parecido a un asesinato; pero no podía, la tomarían por loca. Quizás había sido un sueño, eso es, una pesadilla que cada vez recordaría menos.

Pero esa mirada era intachable.

No podía apartar ni un instante aquella mirada oscura, y la rememoraba en su cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Llamas doradas? ¿Acaso es algo factible? Además, un cuerpo tardaría algo más en descomponerse, no solo un instante. Pero después de cerciorarse de que esas cosas sobrepasaban la razón, Mikan estaba completamente segura de haber tocado el cemento frío de las columnas, de haber degustado ese miedo que ahogaba todos sus sentidos, de haber oído la pesada y agitada respiración del hombre como un martilleo en su cerebro… Todo era tan real, y sin embargo tan insólito…

-¿A mí? Nada –respondió finalmente, maldiciendo para sus adentros que su voz hubiese sonado tan poco convincente. Nonoko casqueó la lengua.

-Demonios, Mikan, sea lo que sea puedes contarlo. ¿Te ha pasado algo con Hotaru?

Necesitaba buscar algo rápido, fácil y que le diese un poco de credibilidad.

-No, chicos, no es eso. Es solo… me preocupa Sumire. Eso es todo –perfecto, de hecho, los rostros de sus amigos cambiaron a uno más comprensible, cordial. Agachó la cabeza avergonzada, no le gustaba mentir. Definitivamente, hablaría con Natsume de lo ocurrido en cuanto lo viera.

-¿Sumire? Bueno… lo que te había dicho antes –Nonoko hizo hincapié-, es que dentro de una hora llegan las familias. ¿Vosotros tenéis planes?

Se le había olvidado completamente, los fines de semana era el periodo que los alumnos tenía para estar con sus familias fuera del internado. Y suponía que Natsume no era la excepción. Además, ella también tenía muchas ganas de ver a su abuelo, para que él le acribillara con miles de preguntas e inquietudes sobre su estancia en Gakuen Alice. Después de todo, aquella era justamente una de las oportunidades que tenía para cumplir la misión de espionaje de Hotaru antes de la fecha límite. Demasiadas cosas para tan poco tiempo, sus preguntas a Hyugga sobre lo ocurrido la noche del viernes tendrían que esperar, a pesar de que Mikan no podía reprimir la turbación y el recelo que sentía.

-Sí, de hecho, ya debería estar yendo hacía la verja grande para esperar a mi hermana mayor –Yuu miró el reloj con una gran sonrisa, parecía contento de que vinieran a recogerle. Después, dirigió una corta mirada a sus amigas-, ¿vamos?

-Sí –contestaron ambas al unísono.

Las cuatro era el toque de queda estipulado para dejar salir a los estudiantes acompañados de un tutor, ya que no se les permitía salir solos. Realmente, era el tiempo más esperado por todos, en el que dejaban de sentirse sometidos a esas cuatro paredes que rodeaban el recinto. Todos discurrían por los caminos con una pequeña mochila, bajo un cielo teñido de nubes grises.

Cuando llegaron a la gran puerta de metal, había ya allí una gran conglomeración de chicos y chicas que salían hacia el exterior a través de la cancela entreabierta. Yuu volvió a echarle un vistado a su reloj: las cuatro y un minuto. A un lado, se podía distinguir la figura de una mujer bastante peculiar, ancha, de expresión severa y con los labios pintados de un tono carmín. Lucía un uniforme con un símbolo extraño, como si fuese un policía. Sus ojos eran azules y amenazantes, causaba verdadero respeto. Mikan nunca había visto antes a aquella persona; claro que, tampoco es que llevase mucho tiempo allí.

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó la castaña en voz baja.

-Es Azumi. La temible guarda de la academia, no se le escapa ni una. Se encarga de la disciplina y vigilancia del centro, y está aquí siempre en la recogida de los alumnos. La llaman Metalika, la infranqueable.

El nombre le venía que ni pintado. Parecía un muro de hierro imponente, con una mirada gélida y cortante como el filo una espada. A Mikan le recorrió un escalofrío y apartó rápidamente los ojos cuando la mujer se sintió observada y dirigió su vista hacia ellos. La de las coletas se apresuró y caminó camuflada entre el gentío. Volvió a recodar la mirada del que parecía ser el mismo chico molesto de pelo azabache, y la comparó con la de la guarda. No, a pesar de que los ojos de ambos no dejaban a nadie indiferente, la punzada que había sentido fue distinta y, aunque pareciera extraño, la de Natsume había sí había conseguido que sintiera auténtico pavor. ¿Era porque le había visto matar a un hombre?

Cuando consiguió salir, buscó a su abuelo entre la multitud que se había formado, y entonces también se dio cuenta que había perdido de vista a sus amigos. Paseó la mirada de izquierda a derecha, topándose con un coche granate de un modelo caro, y su dueño, un chico joven y muy elegante que llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol completamente negras.

Su desconcierto fue en aumento cuando apareció el patrón de sus pensamientos y el poseedor de esos iris carmesí. Caminaba indiferente, quizá algo enfadado, con las manos en los bolsillos y, extrañamente, un skate que nunca había visto sujetado contra su costado. Al ver su cara de pocos amigos, los demás se apartaron para dejarle paso. Pero cuando Mikan se fijó bien, también dejaban paso al perro guardián Azumi, quien daba grandes zancadas impacientes siguiendo a Natsume. Parecía molesta.

-No des un paso más, Hyugga –espetó con un deje de desprecio. Éste hizo caso omiso y, todavía de espaldas, le restó importancia a su orden con un gesto de mano. Sin duda, se dirigía hacia el hombre del coche, que se apoyaba en la puerta con una media sonrisa divertida. ¿Era él su padre? No, casi imposible, aquel muchacho no podía sobrepasar los veinticinco. Azumi frunció más el ceño al ver que ya no podía hacer nada y levantó la cabeza en dirección al del vehículo-. Espero que controle usted más a su hermano.

¡Claro! Su hermano. Aunque no guardaban muchos parecidos; el mayor mostraba una postura y un aspecto elegante que no poseía el menor, además de que sus facciones eran más despreocupadas y menos serias. Al menos, eso es lo que pudo observar. Podría ser que realmente la familia de Natsume tenía bastante dinero y no eran simples chismes sin veracidad.

Además, esa Metalika… parecía conocer de algo a ambos chicos.

o-o-o-o

-Bueno… ¿Y qué tal en el internado? ¿Hiciste amigos?

Lo sabía, tarde o temprano esa pregunta llegaría. La castaña se apoyó en el asiento trasero del todoterreno y observó las gotas de la reciente lluvia deslizarse por la ventana empañada. Había comenzado una lluvia intensa desde que su abuelo y ella salieron. De pronto, unas palabras que era incapaz de pronunciar vinieron a su mente:

_He sido testigo de un asesinato, abuelo, he visto cómo mataban a un hombre. Le he visto desaparecer como polvo en la arena. Mi compañero, mi compañero fue el asesino; estoy asustada._

-S-Sí, hay gente muy amable allí y… estoy a gusto allí –se tragó sus palabras amargas y ácidas. ¿Por qué no era capaz de delatarle? ¿Por qué no confesaba todo entre llantos y llamaba a la policía? Bueno, más o menos eso es lo que había visto en aquellas películas de asesinatos. Pero eso era la vida real. Verdaderamente frustrante; solo de pensar en el momento en el que el hombre fue abrasado, sus piernas comenzaban a temblar.

Pensándolo bien, técnicamente tampoco había visto nada, ni había oído gritar al hombre, solo el momento en el que fue abatido por las flamas doradas y desapareció. ¿Realmente se podría llamar a la policía si no hay cadáver que investigar? Mikan estaba dudando cada vez más de sí misma, y de lo que vio aquella noche.

-Es tu primera semana –el viejo soltó una carcajada mientras giraba el volante-, veamos a ver cómo avanza la cosa.

Silencio de nuevo. El silencio no resultaba un problema para la chica, a la cual le gustaba la idea de reflexionar esos momentos, pero a su abuelo le resultaba incómodo, tajante quizás.

-¿Tienes hambre? –insistió. Era bastante persistente- Podríamos parar a tomar algo.

-No, realmente… quiero ir a casa. Estoy algo cansada, ya sabes –le dedicó una sonrisa forzada a través del espejo retrovisor. Él la correspondió como siempre. Mikan se sentía mal por el anciano, sentía el deber de hacer algo con él ya que le había echado de menos, no podía negarlo, pero la falta de ganas se lo impedía.

Llegaron a la calle en la que se encontraba la pequeña casa de dos pisos. El abuelo paró el coche en la entrada y apagó el motor con sus arrugadas manos, escuchando el sonoro portazo accidental de su nieta al salir. Demonios, a saber dónde tendría esa chica la cabeza. Había crecido bastante, ya no era una niña pequeña, aunque su aspecto parecía frágil, podía ser más fuerte que cualquier persona que conociese. En eso se parecía mucho a su madre.

La observó con tristeza. Nunca podría darle un verdadero hogar, con unos padres que la criasen y jugaran con ella; él ya estaba mayor, y lo máximo a lo que alcanzaba era a proporcionarle palabras sabias y consejos rutinarios. Mikan tampoco había conocido mucho a sus padres, pero su muerte supuso un cambio tanto en su educación como en su entorno.

La castaña esperó educadamente al mayor y, en cuento la puerta estuvo abierta, subió corriendo hacia su habitación. Había añorado su querido dormitorio, y solo de pensar que podía tumbarse de nuevo en su cama, le entraba una morriña inconfesable. Observó con una mueca la tormenta que se había iniciado fuera, y echó las cortinas celestes hacia un lado.

Lo primero que hizo antes de nada, fue coger el teléfono y confirmar el número que tenía apuntado en su mano, el número de casa de Nonoko. Tenía ganas de hablar con ella, para ver si había llegado ya. Sonaron un par de pitidos antes de que alguien descolgase por la otra línea. En el rostro de Mikan se dibujó una gran sonrisa.

-¿Nonoko-chan? –preguntó con timidez, mientras se descalzaba y se echaba agotada en la silla.

-¿Si? ¿Mikan? ¿Has llegado ya?

-Obvio, ¿sino cómo iba a llamarte? –se rió su amiga ligeramente. La otra acompañó la risa, algo avergonzada por tan estúpida pregunta.

-Cierto. ¿Cómo van de momento las cosas con tu abuelo?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Cómo deberían ir las cosas? Aunque, sin tapujos, no iban del todo bien. La muchacha se había mostrado más distante que otras veces, por miedo y morriña; sabía que su abuelo se sentía culpable de toda la situación, y eso la provocaba tanta lástima y confusión que prefirió guardar las distancias hasta que la situación estuviera menos… tensa. Además, tenía los pensamientos en otro sitio.

-Bien, como siempre –se encogió de hombros, mintiendo, quería esquivar ese tema para no tener que entrar en detalles y pasar a cosas de _más importancia- _Oye, Nonoko –Mikan jugueteó con una pequeña bola de goma del tamaño de una de ping-pong-, ¿por qué tenía Natsume una patineta? Quiero decir… nunca le he visto con una el tiempo que he estado en el internado, y ya sabes… salió con ella en el punto de encuentro.

-Mikan… -se oyó a su amiga suspirar al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué? Es solo una pregunta.

-Deja ya de intentar recopilar datos irrelevantes sobre él; no sigas intentando cumplir con la estúpida condición de Imai.

Cierto, hace un par de días o tres, estaría investigando porque era divertido hacer cosas contra aquel altanero y para que Hotaru se uniese a ellos. Pero desde el viernes, sus motivos habían cambiado en parte, estaba tan confundida que no podía dejar de lado una compleja pregunta: ¿quién era realmente Natsume?

-Son irrelevantes _por el momento_, hasta que consiga los relevantes. Por algo se empieza, ¿no? –había tardado algo en responder. Otro suspiro por la otra línea.

-Quién sabe, me parece un juego estúpido. Si Natsume se percata te molestará todavía más como venganza –Nonoko estaba cargada de razón en ese sentido. Pero por otra parte, Mikan no pensaba decirle sus verdaderas intenciones, ya que entonces si la tomarían por loca.

-Entonces, ¿vas a decírmelo? –Mikan se mordió el labio y pronunció aquellas palabras con timidez.

-No desistes, ¿eh? –su amiga se rio ligeramente- Está bien. Si tanto te interesa, Natsume siempre ha tenido una patineta antes, al menos que yo recuerde. Pero se la confiscan constantemente cuando se salta las clases. Bueno, debo irme, mi padre me llama. Después te llamo.

-Adiós, supongo que hablaremos luego –respondió la castaña, oyendo el pitido que cortaba la llamada y dándole ella misma al botón de colgar de su teléfono inalámbrico.

Mikan echó la cabeza hacia atrás, abatida por el cansancio; la contestación de su amiga había sido tan poco interesante que ni siquiera debió haber preguntado. Se oyó la puerta abrirse y ella volteó la cebza, para ver a su abuelo en el umbral de la puerta.

-Voy a salir a comprar, quédate en casa y no habrás la puerta a nadie. A nadie –hizo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras.

-Es tarde –concluyó la castaña, arqueando una ceja e irguiéndose de un salto-, te acompaño.

El viejo suspiró y asintió, escuchando a la niña caminar tras de él. Montaron en el coche rumbo a las tiendas de la zona oeste, metiéndose por unos cuantos callejones. No sabían ubicarse muy bien ya que ambos eran nuevos en la ciudad, por lo que acabaron parándose en la primera gasolinera que vieron. El abuelo bajó del todoterreno.

-No te muevas, volveré en seguida –le advirtió no muy convencido-. Lo digo en serio.

Mikan rodó los ojos refunfuñando. A veces le daba la sensación de que no confiaba en ella para nada, lo cual resultaba muy tedioso. Escuchó un portazo en la parte delantera, y se puso a mirar por la ventanilla –al fin y al cabo era lo único que podía hacer-. A medida que pasaban los minutos, la niña, presa del aburrimiento, salió en busca de su abuelo para ver si podía ayudarle en algo; le importaba un pimiento si le había dicho que no se moviera. Pero algo la hizo detenerse en seco cuando ya había cruzado media gasolinera bajo la tenue luz de la farola, antes de llegar a la tienda. Un pequeño gato negro que maullaba bajo sus pies y se revolcaba para llamar la atención de la chica.

Ella sonrió, se agachó, y extendió una mano hacia su suave pelaje. Pero justo cuando su menuda mano rozó la piel del animal, este empezó a caminar en otra dirección, retándola a que lo siguiera. Mikan se encogió de hombros; de todas formas tampoco pensaba ir muy lejos, además de que no podía negar su cariño con los animales.

Persiguió la mancha negra por el asfalto de la gasolinera hasta llegar a un tramo algo más apartado, donde observó al felino meterse por una estrecha callejuela. Lo iba a imitar cuando divisó en la penumbra de la noche a cuatro hombres que estaban cara a cara, uno de ellos con malas pintas.

Siguió todo recto y se ocultó un poco en la esquina del callejón; si la descubrían iba a tener problemas. Rememoró el rostro de Natsume y, por muy extraño que pareciese, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta solo de pensar que él estuviera inculcado también allí. Su instinto le hizo querer averiguarlo. Lo que sabía era que si los que estaban allí presentes eran delincuentes y la descubrían, estaba jodida.

Buscó con la vista a los cuatro hombres, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que el hombre que había calificado como uno más era en realidad una mujer. Parecía ser una pelea de dos contra dos. La chica atesoraba entre sus manos un trozo de papel arrugado que no puedo vislumbrar bien por la penumbra, pero parecía tener algo escrito. No pudo discernir el tipo de armamento del otro dúo, aunque sospechó que no llevaban nada.

Sin duda, allí no había rastro de Natsume, lo que por una parte la alivió. Por lo menos ahora podía huir y no sentir la inquietud como para meterse en una situación de ese calibre. Aunque lo tenía bien difícil; iba a tientas, y como cocase con algo y lograse hacer el mínimo ruido, no sabía lo que podía ocurrir. De pronto, el hombre robusto que iba con la chica se movió hacia delante, dejando su vestimenta descubierta bajo la tenue luz de una farola lejana.

Sus pesadas botas militares se apoyaban con rudeza sobre el suelo. Mikan no fue capaz de mirarlo a la cara, estaba relativamente mareada. Buscó el teléfono entre uno de sus bolsillos para intentar llamar a la policía, pero descubrió que no lo llevaba consigo. Pensó en llamar a su abuelo, pero todavía estaba dentro y algo lejos de allí, por lo que involucrarle sería aún más arriesgado.

La castaña, temblando, hizo amago de volver hacia el coche, aunque sus piernas a penas respondían.

-Eh, tú, mi compañera te hizo una pregunta –la vasta voz de el compañero de la mujer le paralizó. Hablaba con cierta diversión sádica, lo que causaba aún más temor-… ¡Contesta o te vuelo la jodida cabeza de una vez!

Después de gritar aquello, desenfundó un pequeño puñal del cinturón y le apuntó al que tenía en frente con la fría hoja en la sien. Su víctima, estaba aterrorizada. De pronto, la mujer dio un paso ágil hacia delante y bajó el musculoso brazo de él hacia abajo, con una expresión severa. Gracias a su leve movimiento, puedo ver su semblante impasible y su melena perfectamente cortada por encima de los hombros.

Por un instante, Mikan pensó que iba a desmayarse de la presión.

-Déjalo en paz, Bazt. Montas demasiado escándalo.

Bazt sería el nombre de la persona atemorizante que había soltado aquella amenaza. Por un repentino reflejo, se dio cuenta de las múltiples cicatrices y rozaduras de sus brazos desnudos, que parecían contrastar de sobremanera con el peinado que llevaba: todo rapado menos una gran cresta negra que iba desde la nuca hasta el otro extremo. Sin duda, el aspecto de un completo bandido o delincuente con el que no te gustaría cruzarte.

Él no dijo nada, solo volvió a sonreír maliciosamente de medio lado.

-Escuchad –insistió de nuevo ella-, no voy a volver a repetirlo. Buscamos esto –les mostró el papel a la otra pareja, que pareció tragar saliva-, y no tenemos mucho tiempo. Vosotros trabajáis para esos malditos bastardos, así que tendréis información, escupidlo.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza, poniendo sus manos en alto.

-Lo prometemos, jamás hemos oído hablar de ese nombre antes, ¡no tenemos nada que ver! –dijo uno intentando demostrar su inocencia. La mujer suspiró frotándose las sienes con impaciencia. Sacó un mechero reluciente de su bolsillo y encendió un cigarrillo, con el ceño fruncido. Miraba detenida y perdidamente hacia una de las viejas farolas.

-Estoy empezando a sospechar que nos hemos equivocado. ¿Entiendes lo que significa? Vamos a perder la ventaja que tenemos, Bazt. Si ese fuera el caso…

No siguió hablando. Un ruido que provenía de unos metros más adelante la distrajo. Y es que Mikan, cuando hizo amago de irse escondida de nuevo hacia el coche, había chocado sin querer con uno de los contenedores de metal. La aristocrática mujer de expresión inquebrantable permaneció a la defensiva y se dirigió hacia el origen del ruido. La castaña podía escuchar los pasos sordos de sus botas negras contra el suelo; le dieron ganas de llorar de los nervios.

_Vamos, muévete Mikan._

Su mente pedía a gritos que escapara, pero sus piernas no respondían. Se quedó anonadada observando como la impecable silueta salía por la esquina y se paraba, mirando a la pobre e inocente adolescente muerta de miedo. Mikan parecía como hechizada por aquellos ojos negros que no cesaban de brillar, contrastando su estoico semblante. De pronto, calló en la cuenta de la situación en la que estaba.

_1, 2, 3._

La castaña, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño profundo, sorpresivamente, salió corriendo despavorida hacia donde pudo. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban con cada paso. El miedo la dejó sorda y ciega. Todo por culpa de ese gato negro. Qué irónico, al final iba a ser verdad que daban mala suerte.

Salió a una gran calle bastante discurrida; la invadió el alivió de pensar que allí había gente y no corría peligro. Miró hacia todos los lados, aturdida, sin saber cómo había llegado a parar allí, aparentemente lejos de la gasolinera. Preguntó a un par de señores dónde estaba la estación de tren, los cuales le indicaron amablemente. No tomó el tren que se dirigía a su casa, ya que no quería enfrentarse a su abuelo, quien en estos momentos estaría muerto de preocupación. Optó por una opción que quizá sería más rentable. La casa de Nonoko.

Llevaba un poco de dinero suelto, por lo que pagó el billete de ida. Su amiga ya le había apuntado su dirección en otra ocasión.

El viaje se le hizo eterno, parecía un pobre cachorro que acababa de ser abandonado. No dejaba de mirar a todos los lados con recelo. En cuanto bajó del vagón, corrió calle abajo buscando según las confusas indicaciones.

Poco tiempo después, llegó a una fila de casas grandes; de las cuales lo único que podía adivinar era que a sus propietarios no les faltaba el dinero; aunque poco le importaba eso ahora. Miró su reloj, jadeando. Las diez menos veinte. Debía darse prisa.

Buscó el número indicado, ayudándose de los buzones, y llamó varias veces al timbre de la casa indicada. Tardaron un rato en abrir, hasta que una chica de pelo liso y flequillo hasta las cejas abrió, sorprendida de ver allí a la castaña.

-¿Mikan? ¿Qué demon…?

No pudo terminar la frase, porque su compañera se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a sollozar, temblando todavía. Aquello preocupó a Nonoko, quien acarició su espalda cariñosamente.

-Mi abuelo m-me lo dijo… N-no tuve q-que haber s-salido del coche. F-Fue culpa de ese gato. ¡Todo me pasa a mí! –la peliazul arqueó una ceja sin entender nada e invitó a la chica a pasar dentro. Una vez allí, le preguntó delicadamente qué había pasado, y Mikan se lo contó todo, aunque con dificultad al principio. Su amiga la consoló y apoyó en lo que pudo.

-Tu abuelo estará preocupado.

-Lo sé, lo siento, no sabía a quién acudir. Esos tipos tan raros… No sabía qué podía haberme pasado, estaba tan asustada…

-Pero no te ha pasado nada –corrigió Nonoko-. Voy a avisar a mis padres para que te lleven a casa. No te muevas.

o-o-o-o

Estaba avergonzada, y sobre todo, triste. Hacia solo unos minutos que había llegado a casa, y su abuelo no dejaba de regañarla por lo de aquella noche. Lo comprendía, así que se mordió el labio y se tragó la reprimenda mirando al suelo y jugando con sus manos. El té del señor mayor humeaba sobre la mesa.

-¡Nunca te tomas en serio lo que te digo! –gritó exasperado- Siempre tiene que pasar algo para que te des cuenta de las cosas. ¿Es que no puedes simplemente obedecer? Casi me da un ataque al corazón cuando vi que no estabas en el coche.

Mikan iba a decir algo, pero calló en el último instante. El viejo suspiró, agotado y se sentó junto a su nieta. Probó un sorbo de su bebida y posó sus duras manos en los hombros de la niña, algo más calmado.

-Sé por lo que estabas pasando –confesó, con un poco de vacilación en la voz-, sé que estas edades son tiempos difíciles e intento comprenderlo. También comprendo que es duro lo del accidente de tus padres, solo que hoy me asustaste de verdad. No quiero que pienses que estás en un internado porque las cosas son… complicadas –había cambiado de tema drásticamente-, es porque creo que es lo mejor para los dos, ¿comprendes?

Mikan asintió.

-Es tarde, será mejor que te vayas ya a la cama, se nota que estás cansada –el abuelo terminó un guiño de complicidad y le besó en la frente. La castaña sintió el peso de sus labios cortados y arrugados. Hizo caso y se levantó del sofá, pero se paró al pie de la escalera.

-Buenas noches abuelo, y gracias –dicho esto, la niña corrió hacia su dormitorio y cerró la puerta delicadamente. Después, se echó sobre la cama como si fuese lo único que existía para ella en ese momento. Escondió su rostro entre la almohada, apesadumbrada. Poco a poco, y sin darse cuenta, calló en los brazos de Morfeo.

o-o-o-o

Le costaba despegarse de las sábanas, pero finalmente lo hizo. La castaña se vistió con pereza y bajó a desayunar.

Después de una larga decisión entre pan tostado y galletas, fue a ver a su abuelo al pequeño estudio que él tenía para dibujar. Se abrió paso entre lienzos polvorientos y caballetes de madera hasta llegar al arrugado señor que sujetaba un pincel y una paleta mientras miraba su cuadro con expresión de duda. Mikan, con timidez después de lo que había sucedido, esperó a que él mismo se percatase de su presencia.

-Buenos días –dijo él finalmente, con voz ronca-, ¿has dormido bien? –la niña asintió nerviosa, haciendo pequeños círculos con sus dedos.

-He hablado con mi amiga Nonoko, y hemos decidido ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, para olvidar lo que sucedió ayer. Dice que me vendrá bien. Yo me preguntaba… si… me dejas ir.

Lo había soltado, aún temiendo la respuesta. Pero se sorprendió de oír algo que no esperaba para nada, y que la inundó de alegría.

-Yo también pienso que te vendrá bien. Está bien, vete con tu amiga. Pero vuelve para comer. Llamaré de vez en cuando para comprobar que no se te ocurre hacer nada como lo de ayer –Mikan sonrió satisfecha, su abuelo había cedido, ahora debía hacerlo ella.

-Te lo prometo, gracias. Volveré antes de comer –dijo, para después posar sus sonrosados labios en la mejilla del mayor, coger la chaqueta, y salir pitando hacia la estación más cercana.

La hilera de casas donde vivía Nonoko solo estaba a cuatro o cinco paradas sin hacer transbordo, por lo que el viaje no se hizo tan largo como esperaba. Se reunieron en una tienda de ramen bastante conocida. Se recibieron con una grata sonrisa y un gran abrazo, como siempre.

-¿Te regaño ayer mucho tu abuelo? –se atrevió a preguntar la peliazul cuando comenzaron a caminar. Su rostro mostraba comprensión.

-No tanto como yo creía –la otra se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué decir. Se sonrojó un poco-. Tengo que agradecer a tus padres que me llevaron –Nonoko soltó una carcajada.

-No tienes porqué, tonta, somos amigas.

A Mikan se le contagió la risa y el regocijo de su compañera, la cual estaba preciosa cuando sonreía. Lástima que aún no se lo había dicho nadie. Pasaron unos minutos contándose cosas, riendo, compartiendo experiencias; hasta que la castaña cambió a un tema más serio.

-¿Sabes? Quiero que me acompañes a un sitio.

-¿Cuál?

-La gasolinera.

-¿La gasolinera? –Nonoko arqueó una ceja, sin saber a lo que podía referirse. En ese momento no había caído en la cuenta.

-Donde me ocurrió todo lo de anoche –nada más terminó la frase, la otra la miró exaltada, como si se hubiese vuelto loca de repente.

-¿Y para qué quieres volver allí, Mikan? –preguntó, no muy convencida.

-Yo… -la castaña tragó saliva, vacilante- siento que debo hacerlo, por muy extraño que parezca. Quiero reconstruir ese momento y explicarte qué pasó, quiero recordarlo. Ahora que es de día, no me importa ir. Por favor, tómalo como una petición.

La peliazul suspiró y rodó los ojos pesadamente. Por mucho que opusiera resistencia, la insistencia de su amiga siempre la ganaba por encima de todo, era algo que a pesar de haber estado poco tiempo con ella había aprendido.

-Eres muy rara, Mikan. Pero vale, iremos; después de todo no puedo decirte que no. Pero eso sí, estaremos el menos tiempo posible –los labios de la castaña finalmente se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción, lo que la hizo asentir casi inconscientemente.

Se dirigieron de nuevo a la estación y tomaron el tren hasta llegar a las trascurridas calles donde estuvieron su abuelo y ella la noche pasada. Buscaron establecimientos y le preguntaron a la gente hasta dar con un gran edificio de cartel luminoso al que acudieron. Sin duda alguna, ese era el sitio.

Mikan se puso a dar vueltas por todo el camino hasta que vio el callejón a lo lejos. De noche infundía menos respeto y recelo, y parecía verse desde un ángulo totalmente distinto. Absorta en sus pensamientos y memorias de lo que había vivido, rozó con sus dedos el metal del contenedor con el que había chocado, y maldijo en voz baja. De pronto, divisó una hoja blanca tirada en el suelo y se agachó a recogerla. Estaba sucia del suelo, pero era completamente entendible.

Era una especie de lista con nombres, y casi no le dio importancia, salvo cuando se fijo en la última línea, un nombre que no estaba tachado. Su corazón casi se detiene, y tuvo que leer varias veces para asegurarse de que no se equivocaba. Sí, era la lista de los delincuentes del otro día muy posiblemente.

Y el nombre que no estaba tachado, era el suyo. Por detrás había otra cosa escrita, que leyó con auténtico terror.

_Sabíamos que volverías. Esperamos que sepas esconderte, porque vamos a por ti._

**Antes de nada gracias por leer, y por dejar rewies a todos :D Ya buscaré tiempo para contestarlos, pero es que suelo publicar por la noche bastante tarde, por lo que no me a tiempo. Siento no actualizar tan rápido como me gustaría, pero es que a parte que me quedé un poco bloqueada intento sacar tiempo . **

**Sigan leyendo~**


End file.
